Christmas One-Shot!
by crazyreader11
Summary: Based on "Baby It's Cold Outside" but it's not a Songfic!


**I'm feeling the cheesy Christmas romance in the air and couldn't help but write this sickly sweet love story. With all this time I envision myself writing quite a lot, and not just scholarship papers! I know I haven't posted in a while, and this isn't an update, but remember: good things come to those who wait(:**

**I don't own Danny Phantom and this story is based on Dean Martin's ****_Baby It's Cold Outside_****. It's a favorite holiday song of mine so I hope you enjoy!**

Sam sighed. The snow was piling down in the streets and the cocoa was long gone. She had been invited over by Danny earlier in the day and they had quickly lost track of time. It was winter break for Amity University and Danny had been asked to house sit for his parents as they traveled to Maddie's mother's house. They would be back late Christmas day so Danny had invited Sam, Tucker, and Valerie over so as not to get lonely. Jazz's flight was delayed and she wouldn't be able to make it until dinner time tomorrow so the best friends eagerly agreed to meet and hang.

Tucker had walked Valerie home an hour ago, having gotten a call about the approaching storm from her dad, but Sam didn't want to leave until the movie had finished. It had been a foolish choice because the movie soon turned into a marathon, abruptly ending when the storm cut the power. Danny had gone in search of some candles and flashlights, leaving Sam to stare out the window next to the sofa.

Though only her Grandmother resided at her house and wouldn't worry since Sam had told her she was heading off to Danny's, Sam believed that staying the night with Danny could not end well. She had been unable to shake her crush on him, having it instead bloom into so much more. Even after the Disasteroid she was unable to say anything, let alone steer clear of her feelings. So she knew without a doubt that if she were to stay over she would reveal those feelings to Danny. Tucker had spiked their hot chocolate in the 'holiday spirit' and already she could feel the effects.

Sam moved towards the door where the coat rack had been set up and wound her scarf around her neck, placing her hat on her head as Danny flew through the floor with an armful of candles. "I couldn't find any flashlights but I found loads of candles, Sam," Danny announced as he set them up around the living room and lit them with his ecto-energy. Turning back his smile faltered as he found Sam getting ready to leave. "Aw Sam, you can stay the night if you want. It's snowing pretty hard out there."

"I'm sorry Danny, but I really can't stay. I probably should have left with Tuck and Val."

Danny approached quickly, tugging her scarf off when in arms length. "But Sam it's freezing out there."

"Danny, seriously," Sam chuckled. "I've got to go home."

"Tomorrow. The wind is whipping and it's too cold to walk."

"I'll visit tomorrow. Look Danny, I've had a great time but it's I should leave," Sam stated as she re-wrapped her scarf. But Danny simply undid it as soon as she'd finished, taking it with him into the kitchen where he set about making more cocoa.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever though Sam. I was really happy you could stop by."

"I'm glad you're glad," Sam said as she reached for her scarf. Her hands brushed his and she blushed when he took them in his own.

"Sam, your hands are freezing!"

"I've got gloves," Sam insisted. "Besides, I need to call my mom. I'm sure she's worried I haven't answered any calls home."

"You can call her using my phone. Besides, the power is out so there really isn't any reason to hurry along," Danny soothed as he set the drinks on the stove and heated them with his ghost powers. What Sam didn't know was that her mother practically threatened him to make his move on Sam. Both parents had come to see after he saved the world that he really was a good influence. He doubted she'd called Sam's home even once, hoping she'd stayed with Danny.

"I'm sure my Dad would love to hear that I'm staying over at your house, all alone," Sam's dry sarcasm rang through as she took her scarf back. She didn't put it on though.

"We could always watch another movie, or maybe the Yule logs?"

"No, I really should head back." Sam turned to head out but Danny raced after her and led her back in, towards the island.

"Later," he offered. He checked their drinks and found them to be done. Stirring, he placed one in front of Sam and saw her resolve begin to crack.

"Well, maybe just one more drink…"

"Great! I'll put some music on," Danny announced as he turned to the radio. Christmas melodies softly flowed throw the house as the two sipped on the warming drinks.

"I wonder what the neighbors are thinking," Sam joked. They had yet to escape the title of lovebirds and she was sure they'd all seen her come in and knew that she hadn't left yet.

"Ah, who cares? Besides, they'd probably look down on me for allowing you to trek through that storm. It's awful outside." He purposely neglected the fact that he had ghost powers and luckily for him, she seemed to have forgotten herself.

Sam took another gulp of her drink before she realized something was a bit off. "Hey, did you spike our cups?"

Totally ignoring the question, Danny took another sip to hide his mischievous smirk. He'd only added a little, but enough that Sam might rethink leaving. "Everyone else is safe inside so why shouldn't you be?"

"Danny," Sam started. _I wish this wasn't so hard!_

"Sammy," Danny mimicked, loving the way her eyes seemed to glow in candle light. She shook her head and began walking back to the front door. He quickly followed, taking her hat from on top of her head. "Your hair looks great in this lighting."

"I really should say something, but I'm in the holiday mood," Sam replied as she self-consciously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Mind if I get one of those rare Christmas hugs then?" Danny charmingly asked as he set the hat back on the rack with the scarf he once again stole. Sam shook her head, knowing it was against her better judgment to let him touch her. She moved around him to pick up her gloves from the coffee table. "Ah, c'mon Sam, consider my feelings."

"I really shouldn't stay Danny," Sam said as she picked up her gloves, only to have them taken back and thrown behind her and Danny, who stood behind her.

"It's getting much too late and cold out there. Don't be silly," Danny teased.

"It's not _that_ cold…" Her determination was withering away and she could feel it. Shaking some sense into her head she restated, "I need to go."

"It's definitely _that cold_ and much colder. Just stay a little. I can make up the guest bedroom for you."

"Danny, I said no," Sam said, trying to sound annoyed but knowing she was failing. She wondered if Danny knew.

"You could get frostbite," Danny warned in a sing-song voice, leading her to the couch and fetching the remote.

"I've had a great time—"

"—and it doesn't need to end yet—"

"—and I promise to see you tomorrow."

"Sam, look outside. You'll be lucky not to get snowed in. How do you expect to even get home in that?"

"Somehow people are going to find out and your sister will ask tons of questions in an attempt to psychoanalyze us," Sam complained, but Danny couldn't concentrate as he found himself staring at her plush lips. He wondered if her lipstick was grape flavored or just purple.

"My grandma might be up and waiting at the door, now that I think about it." Danny flicked on the TV to distract himself, finding some old time, cheesy Hallmark movie where the characters were dancing on the beach.

"And once Tucker and Val find out, well, their teasing will be relentless."

Danny thought back to their fake-out-make-outs from before the world knew of his ghost half. Her lips had tasted good, that much he remembered. And his confidence boosted as he knew she knew that her Grandma probably didn't expect her to come home during this storm. Let alone through her door since he normally dropped her off in her room.

Sam turned to the show so Danny wouldn't catch the blush that burned her cheeks as she realized how close they were sitting and where Danny's right hand lay: on the sofa behind her back. Seeing as it was a favorite holiday movie of hers she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Well, one more movie couldn't hurt…"

"The storm might settle later on," Danny added, seeing as she was talking herself into staying.

But once again Sam shook her head and stood. "Or it could get worse. I need to get going."

Setting the remote back down Danny also stood, blocking path. "You'd be turned into an icicle the minute you open the door."

"Let me borrow an extra pair of snow pants and a warmer jacket then," she suggested.

"You're practically as tall as the snow banks."

"Really Danny, I'll be fine. I've had a great time and I enjoyed your hospitality." Sam reached out with her hand to move Danny but he took it instead to move over his heart. He loved the way he'd shiver from her touch.

Sam blushed even harder. _Can't he see what this is doing to me?_

All dramatic like Danny acted his best Romeo, exclaiming, "How could you leave me in my hour of despair? I'll be so lonely!" He earned himself a couple giggles before Sam could get a hold of herself. She was just encouraging him to keep her longer with the way she was acting.

"The whole town is going to catch wind and we'll get nothing but 'knowing winks' tomorrow," Sam said, exasperated that it seemed Danny might succeed in keeping her there.

"Don't worry about tomorrow. Think about how much you'll regret going home to your silent mansion, leaving me all alone," Danny added with his famous puppy dog pout.

"The gossip will be vicious. No one ever gets anything right and it might even be put in the papers."

"Especially if you got sick or hurt and ended up dying on your way home," Danny pointed out.

Though seeing the logic in his reasoning Sam once again said, "I really shouldn't stay the night."

"Sure you can. Get over the idea of leaving and sleep in the guest bedroom. It'll be a lot less work and easier to do."

"Well…" Sam swayed her head back and forth, debating with herself.

"It's cold out there, but in here it's just fine," Danny said, moving closer.

"It _is _pretty cold…"

"Exactly…" Soon the couple were nose to nose, their breathing synchronizing.

"Why do you really want me to stay?" Sam whispered. She was so close to just letting go. It would be so simple to kiss him. She could practically feel the way his lips would blend with hers.

"I think you know why Sam," Danny replied. And it was true. Ever since he saved the planet it switched between clueless keeping them apart to denial. For some reason Sam wasn't willing to let him in and it hurt just a little bit.

But Sam only did it for him. He deserved so much more, any girl he wanted. He shouldn't waste his pick on her. "You don't really feel that way about me, Danny."

"No…I feel so much more," Danny quietly answered before stealing her comeback with a kiss. He held her close as her first instinct was to pull back, but soon melted as it grew more and more intense. Danny backed Sam up against a wall and then he floated up through the ceiling, never breaking the kiss. He had hoped that something like this would happen because he was never good with words. He would have to settle with showing her.

Settling on the guestroom bed with Sam beneath him he asked through using his eyes if he was allowed. If she really didn't want this to go any farther he would stop. But she loved him and it was evident so she initiated an even deeper kiss.

In that moment, as the room began to heat from their love, Danny could easily visualize doing this over and over for the rest of history. He could see themselves together each holiday with a family of their own one day. He could picture Sam as she walked down the aisle with a bouquet of black flowers rather than the standard red. He could see them moving in together next year for college. And he could easily see himself slipping on his promise ring, the one engraved with her name, on her hand when she awoke in his arms the next morning. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too, Danny. I've always loved you..."

_Fin_

**I know, it's a little mature but they are of legal age and it's so sweet... XD I hope to be posting at least one update before Christmas, but don't hold anything against me! Love you Phans(: **

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
